


Lo que queda

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: Y una vez que la aceptas la realidad, ¿que es lo que queda, Erick? Oneshot. Kyman





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Como va? Hace rato que no publico nada en esta pagina y esta super desactualizada, asi que voy a comenzar a ponerla al día. Sin más los dejo con mi oneshot.  
> ___

Negó con la cabeza.

Desde la cocina Erick continúo revolviendo en busca de comida. La estaba ignorando era demasiado evidente. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió hacia allí, tendría que escucharla quisiera o no. 

— ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!—Chilló al entrar. Él le dio una mirada de reojo, llevaba una bolsa de Cheesy poofs en una mano y una lata de Fanta en la otra. Ella frunció los labios, indignada, odiaba cuando él tomaba esa posición. Era terco la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque lo sabia, no podía tolerarlo.

—Wendy, no hay nada más que hablar. 

Su voz tranquila la molesto aún más.

— ¡No puedes evitar siempre esta conversación!

—No la estoy evitando, te dije que si tanto te molesta la situación simplemente te vayas. Ahí esta la puerta, vete a la mierda. —Comentó burlón y pasó junto a ella, quien para esas alturas ya había comenzado a llorar. La verdad es que no podía entenderlo, nunca podría entenderlo de todo. Y por eso molestaba tanto.  
Erick se tiró sobre el sillón de la sala y encendió el televisor. Como si Wendy no estuviera allí, sollozando a un par de metros contra la pared. 

— Erick...

—Cállate, estoy tratando de escuchar.

Hubo un largo silencio, las voces de los protagonistas del programa de Cartman fue lo único que se escuchó. Wendy no podía ver el rostro de su pareja pero estaba completamente segura, que miraba sin ver lo que había en la pantalla. Sabia desde el principio que Erick no cambiaría por ella, pero tuvo la estúpida e infantil esperanza de que con el tiempo todo mejorase. Se mordió el labio con fuerza; ya habían pasado dos años desde que salían y cuatro desde que había ocurrido aquello. Le había tomado bastante tiempo aceptar la realidad, ella solo era un mero reemplazo, un ratón pequeñísimo que trataba de llenar el espacio de un gigante. Solo era eso: un mal reemplazo.

—Yo nunca voy a ser él. —Susurró con rencor poniéndose de pie. 

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Erick porque bajo el volumen. 

—No se que quieres decir con eso. —Respondió el castaño con voz calma.

—Si que lo sabes.

—Cállate.

—Yo no soy Kyle, Erick y jamás voy a serlo.

Y luego de esas palabras todo estalló.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras puta!— Grito Cartman levantándose del sillón, tenia los ojos brillantes.— ¡Esa maldita rata judía no tiene que ver con esto!— Y pateó la mesa ratona frente a él, las cajas de juegos y los adornos que habían allí salieron disparados al rincón opuesto de la habitación. Wendy lo miró un poco intimidada, Cartman era bastante grande y fuerte, y aunque ella supiera pelear seria complicado salir ilesa de un enfrentamiento con él. Más eso no la hizo retroceder.

— ¡Si que tiene que ver con esto! ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?!— Rugió furiosa. Ya no lloraba.

— ¡Si no te callas voy a matarte hippie!

—Erick…tu amabas a Kyle, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió, tenia la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en el piso.

—Eso no importa ahora, ya no tiene sentido—dijo y luego abandonó el apartamento. Wendy siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, de cualquier forma aunque supiera a donde se dirigía no lo iba a seguir. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

— ¿Hola? 

__________________________

— Es extraño verte sentir algo real.

La voz lo hizo sobresaltar. Más no volteó a mirar de donde provenía, no era necesario. Se abrazó con más fuerza las piernas.

— Extraño seria que no metieras tu culo en asuntos que no te incumben.

Stanley en lugar de enojarse solo sonrió, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios. 

— Hubo un momento en que pensé que te odiaba— murmuró, su voz era apenas audible debido al ruido que producía el viento al agitar los árboles. Ante esa declaración Cartman dejo escapar un resoplido, muchas personas lo odiaban y tenían buenas razones. —Pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía en realidad era envidia— confeso Stan. 

Y entonces Erick tuvo que voltear a mirarlo, porque esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Stanley no tenían sentido. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con...

—Es que Kyle siempre se fijaba en ti. Siempre eras el centro de atención, a pesar de que estábamos juntos. Sus ojos realmente no me miraban a mí. Él solo te observaba a ti. — Stanley había alzado la cabeza para contemplar el cielo estrellado. —Y la verdad es que considero que siempre fueron un par de idiotas, que nunca tuvieron las bolas para aceptar lo que sentían por el otro.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso.

Más Erick lo entendía, comprendía que después de tantos años lo único que había hecho era intentar ignorar una verdad ineludible: Kyle estaba muerto y él lo amaba. 

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo de postergar lo inevitable, después de tanto dolor que había arrastrado logrando corroer todo cuanto lo rodeaba?

La tumba de Kyle estaba fría e inmóvil frente a él. Más, Cartman, creyó oírla decir: "¿Que hacer ahora? Vivir, Erick. Ahora debes vivir."

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
